The Beginning of a Fake Romance
by Kiyo Suzuka
Summary: Yamamoto Haruka never wanted anything to do with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. But when he forces her to be his "girlfriend", things go out of hand. Feelings are broken and developed. Ikuto/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"No, how many times do I have to repeat myself, Tsukiyomi-sempai?" I refused to accept his request. My hands trembled as my nails dug into the textbooks I was currently holding onto. The cat-like male looked deep into my eyes with an honest look placed on his face. Tsukiyomi-san was the most popular male in the whole school, both to younger and older females. He had taken such desperate measures to avoid his fan girls. But to ask a girl "out", with no interest in him what-so-ever, was a new low level.

"Not even for a while, Haruka-chan?" Tsukiyomi-sempai slid closer to my side. My cheeks instantly turned red as he smirked. Quickly, I tried to escaped, but his hands quickly blocked my way. I turned my eyes away from his, and he frowned. I felt my heartbeat race faster as his hands trailed to my cheeks, making me flinch and push him away. Tsukiyomi-sempai smirked once more, and I glared with my textbook literally bent from the frustration.

"Ikuto-kun, where are you?" a high-pitched squeal sounded from the right side of the school hallway. I panicked and ran towards a room, while Ikuto quietly followed along. My hands fiddled with the lock and I clumsily locked the door, with Tsukiyomi-sempai inside. Sweat drenched my face as my body slid down the wall behind me.

"Wait a minute, why do I have to hide? That girl is looking for you, Sempai?" I panted with a confused expression on my face. Tsukiyomi-sempai tilted his head and walked by me. I quickly shielded myself as he softly punched my head. "Well, what was that for?" I playfully cried.

"That was for almost leaving me alone with that girl, and for refusing my request." He stuck his tongue out. I did the same while patting my head gently, and fixing my messy purple hair. Quickly, I stood up and looked out of the glass window, and saw that no one was in sight. Suddenly, I felt a pressure on my waist and tripped. "Shh, she might be here still. Stay still and quiet, don't make a sound." His arm wrapped around my waist as his hand trailed to my mouth to prevent me from talking. I looked up, surprised, to see that Tsukiyomi-sempai was sweating; I vaguely felt his breath melt down my neck. I gulped saliva down my throat and blushed; my fingers fiddled as he spoke in a deep voice, telling me that the coast was clear.

His hand slowly reached for the knob, and I stopped his hand. My arm extended to grab his sleeve. I didn't honestly know what I was really doing, but I stopped Sempai anyway. "I-I'll do it, be your fake girlfriend. I-I'll do it, but don't do anything dramatic, I'm already creeped out by that fact that you asked me, not some other girl!" I released my grip on his shirt and yelled.

"Well then, I guess my work here is done…" His voice trailed off as he left me in the empty room. I awkwardly stood up and walked out of the room, my feet lifted me up and I closed the door shut. _What have I done?_ The question echoed in my brain throughout the trip to my last (sixth) period class. Unnoticeably, the bell rang, to signal students to get to their next class.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oi, Haruka-chan, are you okay? You seem out of it today, did something happen?" A hand waved in front of my face. I looked up to see, my friend, Chizuru-chan. I smiled and shook my head; I would have to tell her later. The current shock I have prevented me from talking. Chizuru-chan raised her right brow, obviously worried about what had happened to me. I waved my hands in front of her, showing her that I was okay. Chizuru-chan pouted and quickly turned back to the front to pay attention to the lesson.

I smiled sadly and turned my head to the window near my seat. Sakura blossoms were already blooming, spring is soon to come. I would always watch the students outside playing sports; it was quite entertaining to see upperclassmen play soccer.

The suspense was overbearing, after all, each team had the same strength. Today, the competing teams were the Yellow Team and the Orange Team. Each team had their own colored-vest on to know which person was on which team. The guys were playing today, while the girls were probably inside the gymnasium. The Yellow team was on fire today, each kick had a powerful force to push the ball into the goal. I felt sorry for the goalkeepers, having to block the ball's path must be difficult. The Orange team was also working hard, they had the word: Teamwork slapped on their heads. They were the definition of Teamwork, always helping each other out to win. But sadly, the Yellow team won.

"Haruka-chan, you really are out of it today! Class has already ended, come on let's go home!" Chizuru-chan flicked my forehead. I yelped and nodded my head. Quickly, I grabbed my bag and followed along Chizuru's trail as she left in front of me.

The sun had already begun to set, but the sky was as beautiful as always. My eyes watched the shadows that were behind us, I smiled. "How was your day, Chizuru-chan?" I asked, happy to see that she was no longer angry at me.

"It was fine, but I wish I had more classes with you, like last year. Are you sure you're okay today, I mean, you never space out?" Chizuru-chan gave me a sad look. I crossed my hands between my chest and frowned. Grabbing out my phone, I began to text message Chizuru-chan what had happened today.

** To Chizuru-chan:**

**Today, Tsukiyomi-sempai asked me to be his girlfriend, of course, I would have declined, but I didn't. I don't really know why, but something about him attracts me, and it is not his looks…**

** -Haruka**

A chime went off as I sent the message to Chizuru, who had given me a look of confusion as she picked up her phone and clicked _"read message". _A look of surprise quickly settled onto her tan skin and she smiled. Her fingers quickly began to press the touch screen and reply to my message. A chime sounded from my phone.

**To Haruka-chan:**

**Oh my goodness, why didn't you tell me sooner? Ikuto-sempai, the hottest hottie in the whole school asked you out? Of course, if I were you I would automatically say 'yes'. So, what are you going to do now? Text me the details for tomorrow, I already told you that I have to go somewhere important, and miss school!**

** ~Chizuru, the Awesome**

I burst out in tears as I saw her text; she had been grieving about the trip to America for two months. My stomach began to hurt as I imagined her being in a plane and leaving me for a year. Tears begun to run down my cheeks as Chizuru comforted me. "Man, I don't want you to go! Chizuru-chan should stay with me, and we could have ice cream and cake every day at Fluffy Sweets Kingdom." I playfully wailed. "Also, we aren't going out. Sempai just asked me to be his fake girlfriend." I mumbled. Chizuru-chan sighed and wiped my tears; she was like my mother.

Together, we both walked home and talked about clothes, Chizuru-chan was always the one to go to the mall, but I didn't mind since I go with her.

As I reached my door, I waved goodbye to Chizuru, and hugged her tight. Tomorrow was going to be lonely without her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Fuah, showers are always relaxing at night!" I whispered to myself as I had put on fresh, crisp clothes. My head was wet as I dried it with a white towel. My gray sweat pants and white T-shirt stuck to my skin with each step, on my wooden floor.

Silently, I plopped on my bed and sighed, not even caring about brushing my hair. _RING!_ A sudden chime sounded from my phone. "Well, who would be calling at this time?" I wondered. Chizuru would have been sleeping right now, or maybe packing up for tomorrow; I wouldn't want to bother her too.

**To Haruka:**

**Since you accepted, meet me at the Sakura trees tomorrow before school.**

** -Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

I blink, and typed a message in reply to his. I quickly clicked the letters and press _'send'._

** To Tsukiyomi-sempai:**

**How did you get my number? I don't recall giving it to you at all… Anyway, I will, but since we're going to be "dating", would I have to call you by your first name?**

** -Haruka**

It was the appropriate thing to ask. Most people who have relationships say their boyfriend/girlfriend's first name, right? I frowned awkwardly and drank a glass of water I got from the kitchen a few minutes after I got out of the shower. I glanced at my phone to see that Sempai had given me two messages. I read the first then the second.

**To Haruka:**

**I sneaked into your bag after we hid into the Janitor's closet. I added my number to your cell, so that you could call me. Oh, you're taking things to the extreme aren't you Ha-ru-ka?**

** -Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

** (2) To Haruka:**

**Look outside your window, and open it.**

** -Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

A confused look was seen on my face as I blushed. The second message confused me, why open my window? I sighed and opened the window anyway, the cold air coursed through my body.

"Yo, Haruka-chan. You shouldn't open your window, strangers might come in." A whisper quickly invaded my ears. Tsukiyomi-sempai had come into my room. I wasn't really surprised, actually.

"Pervert, you should have just told me in the message that you were going to come in!" I fumed; his trademark smirk had been shown. He slowly walked to my side, and smirked.

"Call me Ikuto from then on, Haruka." Sempai then, bit my ear. I screamed and pushed his body away from mine. He took his farewell, and jumped from the window.

Oh, why did I say yes?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you? You look like a wreck!" My older brother, Kyoya, bellowed.

Kyoya looked me up and down, trying the best not to laugh. My uniform was rumpled and messy with a few large creases here and there. Staying up so late at night, I didn't have the time to iron my clothes.

The bags under my eyes made me look like a ghost, with an addition of my sickly pale skin. And my hair was brushed hastily due to waking up late. _I wonder why Kyoya didn't just push me off the bed!_

My eyes twitched, and I stuck my tongue out. Blowing a raspberry, I quickly added some butter to the piece of burnt toast I was eating. My mind had been set on how I should act around/near Tsukiyomi-senpai, being his fake girlfriend and all. Throughout the whole night, I had been trying to find out a way on how to even _talk_ to him also. Not to even mention his fangirls, they were vicious!

"I couldn't sleep last night alright! I was up in the clouds thinking of... stuff." My voice trailed along. Kyoya looked at me strangely and began eating, or should I say drinking, his morning breakfast; which was a cup of strong, bitter coffee.

The bitter crunch of my breakfast stuck in my mouth throughout the whole walk to school. It was a good thing I ate breakfast fast, so I'm only 6 minutes later than usual, which was okay since I come to school early. "Hmm, since Tsukiyomi-senpai told me to wait at the Sakura trees yesterday, I guess I could just wait here?"

I placed my bag beside me, on a steel bench that was placed underneath the beautiful pink blossoms. My feet decided to fall asleep, and so I couldn't move. Rolling my eyes, I smiled obnoxiously at the ground.

"Why are you smiling?" A deep, silky voice interrupted.

I gasped, alarmed that a sudden voice just came out of nowhere. I looked up and saw Tsukiyomi-senpai. I positioned my body to face his and nodded a 'hi'.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Tsukiyomi-senpai?" I yawned. He tilted his head to the side and slowly approached closer to me.

Frowning, I backed away until I was at the very edge of the bench. "Ikuto, you have to call me Ikuto, Haruka-chan. Don't you remember last night?" He smirked. I frantically nodded my head, so he wouldn't come any closer. A playful frown was created, and he quickly backed away, to give me more space.

"All we have to do is act like a real couple, right?" I raised a brow. Tsukiyomi-senpai gave a slight nod.

My mind had a difficult time processing 'love'. What was love? I never had any experience in having a boyfriend or anything, so how was I supposed to act as if I were in love with Tsukiyomi-senpai?

"Just follow my lead." A short simple answer was put into words. I looked up to see that Tsukiyomi-senpai was in a tree. I blushed quietly and smiled.

Tsukiyomi-senpai always looked relaxed; he was sly, but free and dangerous.

"Just like a cat..." My voice whispered.

"What's like a cat?" Tsukiyomi-senpai said. I looked to the tree to see that he was gone. I looked around a few more times; first to the left and then to the right to find that he was lying next to me on the bench. He looked at me with one eye, while the other was closed.

"Well? What's like a cat?" Tsukiyomi-senpai wondered.

I looked at him and smiled, "I think the correct term is 'who', Tsukiyomi-senpai. And... it's a secret." I shushed and laughed. I saw his eyes widen and roll.

Tsukiyomi-senpai sat up on the bench and grabbed my face. My cheeks were squished together, preventing me to talk.

"How many times to I have to tell you? You have to call me by my first name, Haruka-chan. Don't make me kiss you." Tsukiyomi-senpai leaned in closer. His eyes were closed, and I panicked.

"I'm sorry, Tsuki- I mean Ikuto! Don't come any closer, please..." I grabbed one of my textbooks and covered his face.

My body felt scorching hot as I felt his hands on my arms. Yet for some reason, Tsukiyomi-senpai didn't let go. I resisted and tried to pry out of his hands, but he still wouldn't release me. I felt as if his eyes were trying to find out something more, or figure me out. It was as if he stared into my deepest darkest thoughts. The way he held me simply irked me, and I had limits.

"You're not cute at all..." Tsukiyomi-senpai mumbled. Suddenly, my body turned calm as I heard his voice again. _What do you mean 'You're not cute at all?' I didn't do anything..._

__Tsukiyomi-senpai then pushed me back and slid down the bench; sitting farther from me than before. Although the hug was awkward, I felt disappointed when he suddenly back off.

"Hey Ikuto, is this the mentioned girlfriend we were supposed to meet?" An unfamiliar voice yelled from behind a bush. I jumped at the sudden voice and Ikuto stood up and smirked. It seems as if he told some people about our "relationship". I fiddled with my skirt and sat quietly as a few others sneaked out of the dirty, green mess. Many of them looked at me with questioning eyes, I looked the opposite direction, scared that they might see me as 'ugly' or 'plain'.

"Geez, Ikuto, who ever knew that you would like the quiet, cute types?" The unfamiliar voice said again. Ikuto nodded and stood next to me. His hand quickly tilted my chin, and I blushed again.

_RING!_

The sudden school bell rang, and I quickly ran to the classroom. There was no way that I could just look into his eyes so nonchalantly. I then set my bag onto the desk as the Homeroom teacher marked me tardy. Multiple others were also, and I was glad that Kurosawa-sensei didn't call any of our names. This was the first time I had gotten a tardy. Darn that Cat!

My fist secretly punched up as Kurosawa-sensei began talking. I didn't even have the effort to listen to what he said after what happened before school started.

* * *

__Multiple classes had finally ended and I headed towards the cafeteria to buy some juice before I left to the usual place in where I always ate my lunch. "It's going to be lonely without Chizuru-chan there. I already want her to come back!" My voice whispered.

The lines for the juice cart wasn't very long, and I decided to get a banana-flavored milk juice box. Chizuru-chan and I would always get that flavor. Thinking of her more and more made me feel sick, I officially am a loner who only has Chizuru-chan. But she left!

Once I got my juice, I headed for the halls and came across the flower garden in front of class 2-C. There, I sat quietly while getting out my bento (which was made from Kyoya). He had made an amazing lunch like always, with rice and octopus-like sausages with soy-sauce. Even though it wasn't much, at least it would fill my stomach. I lifted up my chopsticks, whispered '_Itadakimasu!' _then began to eat. When my mouth had gotten dry from the saltiness of the meal, I drowned my mouth full of banana-flavored milk.

"Boo, I see you, Haruka-chan." Tsukiyomi-senpai sneaked behind my back.

"You stalker, how'd you know I was here?" I gently stabbed my chopsticks on his chest. He stuck his tongue out and flicked my forehead. I winced and pouted, I saw that a red mark had appeared when he held a mirror to my head. _Where'd he get that thing?_

"Wanna go on a date Haruka-chan?" He leaned his head on my lap.

"E-excuse me!"


End file.
